


Want!

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Want!

Myrtle waited patiently who would come to her bathroom this time. It had been three nights ago now that the men from the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses had come here to fuck. She didn’t have to wait long.

Ron entered the bathroom with Harry following him. Both didn’t wear their robes as it was always in the way of the fucking. The red head pushed his friend against the wall outside the stalls and trailed his hands from the nipples to his cock as it was outlined in the jeans Harry was wearing.

Harry moaned before he unzipped his pants and let them pool around his feet, making it very hard to spread his legs. He had already prepared himself and knew Ron had felt it when he slipped his fingers inside. 

“So eager!” Ron whispered as he finger fucked his friend. He then pulled his fingers out and replaced them by his cock. With each thrust, he lifted Harry from his feet and intertwined their fingers.

“Oh yes,” Harry muttered as his little nub inside was stimulated constantly. It didn’t take long before Harry to come, shooting his semen onto the wall and tightening his inner walls.

Ron growled as he felt the tightening around his cock and with one last thrust, he filled Harry’s hole with his come. He placed Harry back on his feet and let the young man lift himself from his still hard cock. He was still leaking semen when he was exposed to the air and gasped when Harry leaned down and cleaned him with his tongue.

Harry muttered the cleaning spell and dressed himself. Ron followed his example and both grinned at Myrtle’s remark.

“Enjoyed yourself, boys?” Myrtle said as she had enjoyed the show.


End file.
